Star Teens Unite!
''Star Girls Unite ''is an American animated television series that will air on Qubo in 2016. Plot Once they were an ordinary group of seven high school students (Ella, Inidra, Sandra, Felicia, Lisa, Tanya, and Sheila), they have been mutated to have their ordinary powers from a fallen meteorite pod with seven gems containing the following elements: ice, fire, water, earth, air, thunder, and heart. Now, the group must save their other world Arco Iris from Queen Vampira and other evil monsters who try to destroy the world. Characters Main Characters *'Ella' - a 16 year-old redhead with the power of ice and the leader of the Star Girls, she's also the captain of the high school cheerleading squad. *'Kevin/White Knight' - Ella's 16 year-old love interest. He's the top basketball player of the high school basketball team. *'Inidra' - a 14 year-old goth with the power of fire, her hair is black with orange streaks, and she wears red glasses whenever she does computer work. *'Sandra' - a 15 year-old tomboyish brunette with the power of water, she's sometimes athletic and always neat especially when she does laundry, washes dishes, tidies her room, etc. *'Felicia' - a 14 year-old long-haired blond with the power of earth, she is environmental and takes cares of hurt animals, replants forests, and cleans up land and water. *'Lisa' - a 15 year-old Japanese-American with the power of air, she loves the outdoors. *'Tanya' - a 14 year-old Mexican-American with the power of thunder, she's always snobby like everyone else but popular among students. *'Sheila' - a 14 year-old African-American with the power of heart, she's always wealthy and popular among the others. *'Bella' - Ella's serious black boxador, she teaches Ella, Inidra, Sandra, Felicia, Lisa, Tanya, and Sheila to become guardians after the girls harnessed with their new elemental powers after their precursors were killed by their foe Queen Vampira and her followers. Villains *'Queen Vampira '- the main antagonist of the series. She's over 300 years old and she wants to get revenge on her enemies, the Star Girls. **'Tauron' - a minotaur and Vampira's general, he's bloodthirsty and powerful and he has a strong hatred for Ella. **'Mudora ' - a mean harpy and one of Vampira's most ruthless and dangerous minions, besides Tauron, whom she frequently fought alongside. **'Colossus '- a cyclops and the most brutal of Vampira's minions. He is also partner to Tauron and Mudora when fighting the Star Girls, and has a rivalry with Inidra. **'Tusker' - a short, fat, dumb, idiotic, and retarded minoboar and one of Vampira's dim-witted servants. **'Fang' - a tall, skinny, smart, clever, and cantankerous werewolf and one of Vampira's dim-witted servants. **'Dr. Ivor Einstein '- a mad scientist and Vampira's assistant. *'Captain Birgus '- Other Characters *'Trixie '- Ella's single mother, her husband Ralph (Ella's dad) was killed by a truck several years ago. Trixie still spends time with her only children Ella and Julie. *'Julie' - Ella's 5 year-old sister *'Takashi Nozawa '- Lisa's 67 year-old grandfather, he owns his Japanese restaurant called Nozawa Sushi Restaurant and he's the karate master. *'Stinky' - a 14 year-old Asian-American punk girl with the power of stench and the abilities give off body odor from her arm pits and to fart, she has neon green-dyed hair and she reeks like unwashed clothes and wears a half-face gas mask to avoid smelling herself. Episodes 'Season 1' Cast *Ariel Winter - Julie *Clancy Brown - Colossus *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Trixie *Cree Summer - Sheila, Queen Vampira *Dee Bradley Baker - Tauron *Grey DeLisle - Sandra *Jennifer Hale - Mudora *Jess Harnell - Dr. Ivor Einstein *Kari Wahlgren - Ella *Kate Micucci - Inidra *Keone Young - Takashi Nozawa *Keith Ferguson - Tusker *Mae Whitman - Stinky *Mark Hamill - Captain Birgus *Selena Gomez - Tanya *Steve Blum - Fang *Susanne Blakeslee - Bella *Tara Strong - Felicia *Taylor Lautner - Kevin *Vyvan Pham - Lisa Production Reception Category:Action Category:Animation Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Music Category:Romance Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Television Series